The Warner Brothers
by tiff0795
Summary: When Wakko gets mad at Dot, Yakko reminds him who he really is.


"I hate her!" Wakko said, slamming the door behind him as he walked into his and his siblings' bedroom. Yakko looked up from his complaint letter her was writing to Mr. Plotz on account of not letting them have any silver ware except for spoons. He was sitting up on his bed, the bottom of the triple bunk bed that he and his siblings shared.

"Who?" Yakko asked. Wakko sat down on the bed next to his brother.

"Dot, I was watching the TV first, just minding my own business, and she walked up and turned on some soap opera junk," Wakko said.

"That's it, huh?" Yakko asked.

"What do you mean, 'that's it'?" Wakko asked.

"Exactly that," Yakko responded. Wakko gave him a puzzled look. "Well, call me whatever you want, but in my humble opinion, that doesn't seem like enough for you to hate her."

"Well, that's not the only thing she does, she also starts a fight with me every day, and she causes me some kind of physical harm; I'm just sick of it," Wakko said. Yakko stared at his little brother. Wakko was steamed by now and looked like he had to smash something with a mallet, preferably Dot.

"Wakko," Yakko said. Wakko turned to his big brother "I love you."

Wakko calmed down slightly, but quickly went back to his original state. "I know you love me, and I love you, but what does this have to do with me and Dot?"

"Well, Wakko, you've yelled at me," Yakko said. Wakko's expression of frustration immediately went to confusion.

"I have?" Wakko asked.

"Yes, you have. And you have also bit me, threw up on me, did your stuff on me, cried on me, whipped your nose on me, slept with me, took stuff from me, and picked fights with me," Yakko said.

All of this Wakko remembered. It was like a slide show of every time he did one of those things running through his head. All the stuff that he did to Yakko made stuff that Dot did to him small.

"But the thing is, I never once told you that I hate you, but every time I told you that I love you," Yakko said. As the slide show continued, Wakko realized that his brother was absolutely right.

"I know ever since Sot was born, we didn't have that bonding time that we used to have, but I try as much as I can to squeeze bonding time in," Yakko said.

"Yakko, you're a good big brother, I can never me like you," Wakko said.

"Sure you can! After all, who are you?" Yakko said.

"Wakko?" Wakko responded.

"Not just Wakko, you are Wakko Warner, the younger of the Warner Brothers. You are a Warner Brother," Yakko said.

"Well, I know that," Wakko said.

"Then say it," Yakko said.

Wakko sighed. "I am a Warner Brother," he said in a flat voice.

"Ahhhhhhh, a little better," Yakko said.

"I am a Warner Brother," Wakko said in the same tone of voice, just without the sigh.

Yakko sighed and leaned in toward Wakko. He reached out to tickle his sides and Wakko jerked backwards, causing him to land on his back. Yakko shifted on his bed so he was kneeling over Wakko, repeatedly tickling his ribs and stomach until he got him laughing really hard.

"Now, who are you?" Yakko asked over his brothers laughing.

"I am a Warner Brother!" Wakko said between laughs.

Yakko shook his head. "Not good enough, and I'm not going to stop until it's good enough," Yakko said.

"I am a Warner Brother!" Wakko tried again, not waiting for his brother to give him his cue. Yakko smiled and shook his head.

I AM A WARNER BROTHER!" Wakko screamed repeatedly at the top of his lungs. Yakko smiled as he finally got the bonding time he wanted with his brother without their sister being around.

Somehow Wakko got free of his brothers grip and he scurried off the bed. He stood on the floor beside the bed, proudly in front of his brother.

"I am a Warner Brother. I am Wakko William Warner; son of Knight William Carson Warner and Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Franchesca Banana Fanah Bo Besca the second. Sibling of Yakko Carson Warner and Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Franchesca Banana Fanah Bo Besca the third. I am a Warner Brother!" Wakko said. Dot walked into the room to see what all the noise was about.

Wakko turned around to see her. He ran to her and shouted in her face, "I AM A WARNER BROTHER!" and ran out of the room. Dot stared at a smiling Yakko.

"Now, Dot, what are you?" Yakko said.

Dot smiled and gave a playful sigh as she said, "What I am, my dear brother, is cute."


End file.
